vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Takeba
|-|Persona 3= |-|Persona 4 Arena= |-|Io= |-|Isis= Summary '''Yukari Takeba' is a playable character in Persona 3. She is the sole daughter of Eiichiro Takeba, a leading scientist that was made part of the experiment which would eventually give birth to the Dark Hour. She joins S.E.E.S. while seeking the truth about her father's death in order to achieve closure with his passing. She is a popular student and a member of the Archery Club. By the time of Persona 4 Arena, Yukari has overcome her losses and made peace with her mother. She now works as an actress while studying in University, while also being a reserve member of the Shadow Operatives, an organization founded by her senior, Mitsuru Kirijo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Yukari Takeba, The Unsightly Pink Sniper (P4A) Origin: Persona 3 Classification: Human, Persona User, Member of S.E.E.S., Reserve Member of the Shadow Operatives. Gender: Female Age: 16/17 (P3), 19 (P4A) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Bow), Non-Physical Interaction (Via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they're not summoned), Magic, Wind Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (Via Break spells and Almighty attacks), Durability Negation (With ailments and/or absorption where applicable), Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (Ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Statistics Amplification (with Tarukaja), Statistics Reduction (with Marakunda), Healing, Purification and Resurrection. Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). High Resistance to Air Manipulation (Isis), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Io) as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Aided in the defeat of Erebus and Nyx Avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (can keep up with Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Withstood blows from Erebus) Stamina: High. Can fight constantly despite the stamina-draining atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Range: Several Hundred Meters with her bow, Several Kilometers with Persona skills. Standard Equipment: Her Evoker and the Quintessence Bow. Intelligence: At least Average. Weaknesses: She and her Persona are vulnerable to electricity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Yukari's initial Persona is Io, and her ultimate Persona is Isis. *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to one enemy. *'Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to all enemies. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all enemies. *'Myriad Arrows:' Moderate Physical damage to all enemies, 1-2 times. *'Primal Force:' Severe Physical damage to one enemy. *'Diarahan:' Restore 100% HP to one ally. *'Mediarahan:' Restore 100% HP to all allies. *'Samarecarm:' Resurrect one ally with Full HP. *'Wind Break:' Negate Wind resistances of one enemy. *'Charmdi:' Cures charm effects for one ally. *'Me Patra:' Cures Panic, Fear and Distress for one ally. *'Tarukaja:' Raises one ally's attack power. *'Marakunda:' Decreases all enemies' defense. Key: Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Persona Category:Tier 2 Category:Healers Category:Tier 4